Saturday Night Lights
by kurosora1984
Summary: A curious virgin. A gorgeous stripper. And one hell of a hot show. AkuRoku commission for PamelaIsley
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Welcome, my little lovebirds, to this commission fic for the lovely, ever-patient **PamelaIsley**! _Happy belated birthday_ to her, and merry early Christmas to all of you! In case you missed the rating, be advised that this fic is largely set in a strip club and entirely written by me, so that M up there *points* isn't kidding. ;3

Super-drooling molesty thanks to PamelaIsley again again for commissioning me, and anyone else who enjoys this fic should _go thank her too!_ I shall link her in my profile for your convenience. ;) *kisskiss* Enjoy! :D

* * *

><p>"Demyx, this is <em>not <em>what I thought you meant by _going out dancing_."

His friend grinned at him wickedly. "I know."

After wasting a Saturday on video games until they were both pretty bored with the console, Roxas and Demyx had been tossing about ideas of what to do. Demyx wanted to do karaoke. Roxas didn't sing. Roxas wanted to play poker and drink a bit. Demyx hated all card games, most of all poker, and couldn't stomach beer – he was a self-proclaimed "girl" when it came to alcoholic drinks.

At a seeming impasse, Demyx then suggested a bit of clubbing. Roxas was wary of "the club scene," but Demyx promised he knew a good place – one with not-too-expensive drinks, not-too-deafening music, and "dancing." They both liked dancing from time to time, so Roxas agreed.

Of course, Roxas had assumed _they_ would be the ones dancing. How wrong he was.

The central feature of this club was the large, raised, circular stage in the center of the room – and the shining silver pole in the middle of _that_. Boys in skimpy costumes strutted around this and several side stages. As Roxas and Demyx were seated, the boys were jumping down from the stage one by one, hooking up with customers looking for a lap dance. Roxas swallowed, eyes wide, and Demyx shoved a beer into his hand. "I want you to know," he calmly informed his friend, who had apparently planned this all along, "that I'm by no means feeling comfortable with this right now."

"I know," Demyx patted his hand, smiling. "But you're the one who always says you should get outside your comfort zone and try new things. And it's time you started seeing what's out there. Coming out to _me_ is a good first step, but eventually you have to take another one." Roxas opened his mouth to complain a bit about Demyx's choice for his "next step," but his friend continued. "And besides, this is totally no pressure. You can just sit here and watch if you want. No one's going to bother you unless you ask them to. And," he winked, "if you _do_ wanna ask them to, I can wait around for as long as you like. And they won't do anything you don't like. Everyone who works here is a pro." He sat back, smiling. "So just…relax, and enjoy the show."

Much as he still didn't feel at ease with the whole strip club idea, Roxas _was_ a little comforted by the new information. It put to rest some of the worries that had sprung to mind at first. And, if he was perfectly honest with himself, Roxas had to admit that he was curious. Coming out – a little bit – hadn't exactly made him open in general, and everyone here was exactly that – _very_ open. Sometimes a little shockingly so…but at least that meant that the most outrageous thing Roxas could see himself doing would pass unnoticed in this crowd. And…well, there were the boys. Most of the ones leaving the stage right now looked a little too skinny and young for him, but it was still a little bit breathtaking to see all the beautiful male bodies in revealing outfits.

So Roxas took a deep breath, quickly polished off his first beer, and let himself…watch the show.

The last three boys stepped down from the stage, heading toward waiting customers, and the lights slowly dimmed until the room was almost pitch black. Roxas glanced around nervously, wondering for a moment what was coming next. He jumped slightly in his seat when a deep voice came booming over the sound system.

"_Gentlemen, prepare to sweat! Lucky Thirteen proudly presents…the star of the center stage…please welcome…Emberrrrs!"_

As the voice let the name linger in a long growl, jets of flame erupted at the edge of the stage, and the ceiling around the pole opened up and the new dancer slowly slid down it, pausing before his feet touched the floor. He leaned far back, away from the pole, bending his body and displaying remarkable muscle and control as he stepped down.

What struck Roxas first – after the violently red hair – what that he was fully clothed. He was wearing something like a men's black suit…although, from what Roxas knew of suits, real ones didn't fit like _that_. Real suits didn't cling to the body that way, and they certainly weren't meant to look _tight_. Not spandex-tight…but just tight enough to make Roxas think about the guy _taking it off_. For comfort's sake, of course.

"Embers" didn't look uncomfortable, though. He looked like he _owned_ the center stage, and he added to that impression by walking away from the pole and strutting around the edge of the stage, smirking confidently as his audience, who seemed to know what was coming. Roxas had never heard cheering like that for someone who was still fully clothed. Then again…he hadn't seen many guys who looked that…amazing.

As Embers strutted around the stage, then turned inward and did it again, one hand trailing up and down the silver pole, Roxas could only stare. That was one damned attractive face. And he looked tall and skinny…or slender? Roxas found his imagination trying to get ahead of the show, and snapped back to the present. After all, he'd probably find out in a minute what Embers looked like under his clothes, so he really didn't need to be picturing it now.

As pounding bass reverberated through the club, Embers swayed and bent his body, hands trailing over his hips, his stomach, chest, shoulders, up his neck and into his hair, arching back with a tantalizing look on his face. Roxas swallowed, and watched those nimble-looking fingers slip into the loose knot of his tie and drag the thing off, running silk through his hands over and over again. The tie, once off, became a temporary prop, and Embers spun around the pole, grinning at the crowd cheering for more.

Then the tie was tossed into the crowd, and the stripper was teasingly sliding off his suit jacket. One shoulder off, then back on. Both shoulders off, gliding down his back like rippling water…then pulled back up a bit, and a naughty grin at the cries of protest. Finally, another circuit of the stage, strutting as the jacket came off one inch at a time – this time for good.

A clinging silk shirt made it obvious that the stripper was going to be a treat to look at – Roxas could tell he was fit, broad shouldered, flat stomach…and it made him breathless to actually _see _it. Not that Roxas normally got all eager to see guys get naked – he normally didn't let himself think about it, at least not in public, and most guys weren't quite this exciting anyway – but watching a guy dance, putting his body on display while still keeping it covered, with the _promise_ lingering in the air of that moment when it _wouldn't_ be covered anymore… It was exciting. More than exciting. It was thrilling.

And Embers was unbuttoning his shirt.

He fiddled with the top button, rolling it in his fingers and then glancing at people in the audience with a flirty look in his eyes. The curve of his lips and the glint in his riveting green eyes silently asked, _You want it? You want it?_ The audience clearly _did, _and the stripper knew it.

Then his eyes looked straight at Roxas, and Roxas' heart froze for a moment that felt like forever. The teasing green gaze tore right through him and said, _Oh, you __**want**__ it._ And Roxas could help himself – he _did_ want it. He wanted to see this man so badly, and he nodded slightly as he stared back at Embers. The stripper let his top button pop open, and his fingers slid down to the next…and he ripped the entire shirt open with one powerful yank. Flames leaped up around the edge of the stage again, rising with the audience's cheers.

Maybe it was the heat from the fire…Roxas was sweating a little. Embers had the most perfectly gorgeous chest he'd ever seen in person, rather than airbrushed on a magazine page. The silk shirt flowed loosely around him as the stripper walked again, letting everyone see, and then he took hold of the pole with a strong, confident grasp and began to _move_. His spine arched and his hips rolled as smoothly as water, and the hanging silk shirt slipped off more and more as he danced and put himself on display. When he finally let the silk garment fall completely off – throwing it away with a swift fling and leaving his entire upper body bare – the flames jumped up again. The heat was climbing, and it must have been even worse onstage, under the spotlights and surrounded by fire, because sweat was visibly shining on the stripper's skin.

Bending against the pole, Embers let one hand stray below the belt, then the other, caressing down the front of his hips and over his thighs, making Roxas instantly anticipate what was coming off next. _Pants_. Tight, ass-flaunting pants…but still fabric that concealed, and was about to go.

Breathing hard, Roxas watched every motion of those hands, imagining every place they touched – and he bit his lip when they stroked over the stripper's concealed groin. _Rubbing, rubbing_…and Roxas' libido responded to the suggestion as if it were happening to _him_. He was momentarily shocked and mortified to realize he was getting hard from watching this – but then, it was dark, no one could see, and Embers was still swaying and dancing, and Roxas couldn't focus on fighting down his erection when there was something like _that_ to see…

And then, after only a little teasing this time, the stripper took hold of his pants and ripped them straight off. They came apart all down the sides, just like they'd been designed to, and Embers was suddenly wearing nothing but a little black thong. He might as well have been naked. His ass was virtually bare, and when he turned and bent at the waist, dragging his arms down the pole, his back arching…Roxas could see almost everything. The little bit of black fabric in front barely concealed the finer details of the man's package – just enough to leave Roxas guessing, wondering. It was…an impressive bulge, too. Embers wrapped his legs around the pole and _rubbed_ himself up and down it, and Roxas felt saliva pooling in his mouth. Sweat trickled down the side of his face. The man was so irresistible, so attractive, and so _good_ at making Roxas _want_ him. He was already breathing hard, trying to control himself so it wasn't obvious, but unable to think of anything else but _touching_ everything he was seeing. And the show wasn't even close to finished.

Now that the stripper was about as stripped as he was going to get, he started _really_ using the pole. He wrapped arms and legs around it and lifted himself off the ground, arching his body in midair to display skin, skin, and more skin, and to make his muscles ripple and flex with the effort. He was incredibly well-built. His body wasn't bulky – that would have limited his flexibility. Instead, it was toned and strong – all solid, lean muscle, _gorgeous_ to watch. And he could _bend_, too. His tricks with the pole just made Roxas imagine over and over how that could be used in bed. Or how Embers would wrap himself around Roxas and _thrust_ against him, or how he'd arch his back if Roxas' sucked on those dark little nipples, or how those big hands would caress agonizing pleasure into him if they'd just _touch him_ the way the stripper touched the pole, or himself, or…

The mouth-wateringly beautiful man left the pole and made another circuit of the stage – _slowly_. He let everyone get a good, close look at him as he rolled his hips and moved his body. When he was closest to Roxas, the stripper found him again in the crowd, and Roxas jumped slightly, his heart pounding as Embers looked into his eyes and made a production of licking his own lips. Then he arched his eyebrows insinuatingly and puckered his lips in a quick kiss – then, with a grin, he was moving on again.

Roxas was trembling a bit. Thank everything the show was ending. The stripper headed back to his pole, flames leapt up again, and this time the floor opened up to allow him to glide down, out of sight, as the audience roared their adoration. Roxas buried his face in his hands, half relieved it was over, half _dying_ for it to all happen again.

"Hey man, you okay?" Demyx's voice reached him over the noise. Roxas just nodded, hoping Demyx wouldn't push it. He needed a chance to get his body back under control.

~o~

"All right, who wants me today?" The stripper cheerfully asked backstage, slipping into a bathrobe and grabbing a bottle of water.

The manager, Marluxia, handed over a list of names and figures. "These are the ones who asked about you and their offers."

Green eyes flashed over the list with little interest. "Are any of these guys, by chance, a cute little towhead?"

"A who-what?" Marluxia frowned at him.

The stripper tapped the paper. "A blond, I mean. A young guy with bright blond hair. Pretty face. Red t-shirt."

A deeper frown. "Mmmmm…no. No, I don't remember anyone like that asking."

"Tsk." The stripper tossed the list back. "Then make them all wait. No wait, forget that, just turn them down."

"You don't want to see any of them?" The manager seemed surprised, and a little disappointed. He had no right to pressure the stripper to sleep with anyone – it was always _his_ decision, because he was _Embers_ – but the guy was one horny son of a bitch. He usually _wanted_ to fuck after a show. Making a little extra – or a lot extra – from that was becoming routine. "Not even this one?" He pointed to a name, followed by the simple designation – _1K all night._

Embers glanced over it, unimpressed. "He can go fuck himself with his thousand. I'm not in the mood." Then he smirked at Marluxia. "The only one I'm in the mood to fuck right now is a cute little blond in a red shirt. So if you want to sell me, try to get _him_ to buy."

Sighing and shrugging, the manager turned to go. Embers could be ridiculously willful sometimes, and he'd learned to put up with it. "Whatever you say," he mumbled, opening the door.

A hand was planted on the doorframe, and hot breath brushed though strands of dyed pink hair by Marluxia's ear. "Actually…just find him," he murmured. "Find him, if he hasn't left yet, and just bring him to my dressing room. Then _I'll_ see if he's interested. Don't you say anything to him. You'll just scare him off."

Swatting the stripper away, the manager eyed him skeptically. "I'll scare him _off?_ Please, I'm discreet. It's only my _job_."

Stepping back, the stripper smirked. "I know you are. Just trust me this time. It's _my_ job to read people."

"I thought it was your job to get naked and dance."

"That," Embers stretched, "and read people. Get in their heads. Know what they want." He grinned. "That's why I'm the best."

"Uh huh. And this blond guy in a red shirt wants to be brought to your dressing room." A skeptical eyebrow arched at him.

"Well," the stripper snorted, "who doesn't?"

Giving up the conversation at that point, the manager left. He had a blond guy to find.

~o~

"I'm gonna get another drink before the next show, you want anything Roxas?"

"Um, just water if you could…"

"Excuse me." A tap on his shoulder made Roxas turn and Demyx pause before heading to the bar. A tall, pink-haired man stood there, smiling politely. "Welcome to _Lucky Thirteen_. I'm the manager, Marluxia. Are you enjoying the show?"

Roxas stalled for words, and Demyx stepped in quickly with a smile. "We are, yeah. I told him this place was excellent!"

Nodding, the man asked in a mild, professional tone, "Did you get a chance to see our star performer, Embers?"

"Yeah, just now," Demyx chatted. "He was _amazing_."

Unexpectedly, the man turned to Roxas. "And your thoughts?"

Thrown off by the question, Roxas blanked. As if on cue, a vivid memory of the stripper in question appeared and filled his blank mind. "He was…" Roxas swallowed. "Yeah. Amazing."

A slight upward curl made the manager's smile a little more than disinterested and professional. "I'm glad to hear it. You know…" his voice dropped slightly and he stepped closer to be heard. "Embers is available for private shows as well." Roxas glanced at Demyx who looked back at him with raised eyebrows and a grin. Marluxia continued, when neither of them responded. "Normally he's fairly difficult to schedule time with, but it just so happens that his schedule is clear for tonight. Would you," he met Roxas' eyes specifically, "be interested in meeting him?"

"_Meeting _him? You mean like…"

"Nice," Demyx interrupted, mumbling near Roxas' ear, "A private show? You should do it." He winked. "And no pressure, but if you want to do it, I'll tell you right now I already saw someone I'm seriously considering getting a lap dance from. But I won't abandon you if you wanna stay out here."

The manager added, "A meeting is whatever you and Embers decide to make of it. Obviously, with your wishes being the most important." He bowed slightly. "We aim to please here at _Lucky Thirteen_."

Roxas was torn. He hadn't expected something like _this_ to happen, and in a sense, it was all out of the question. _Roxas_ was not a person who hung out with strippers. He wasn't even sure he'd know what to _say_ to a stripper. He _certainly_ wasn't a person who went out and slept with one. Then again, after a show like that…and his body still felt a bit overheated, a little _wanting. _And after all, Demyx wanted to go…enjoy his night out. Roxas should really try to be cool about all this and make himself scarce for a bit, for his friend.

And really, he didn't need to worry about talking to a stripper. Even if he was the sexiest, most beautiful male Roxas had even laid eyes on, that didn't mean Roxas needed to worry about making a good impression or anything. He probably wouldn't see the guy again, so it didn't matter, right?

"Okay…I mean, yes, thank you. I'd like to meet him." He turned to Demyx. "You have fun. I'll be back, um, later. And be safe," he frowned. He felt like a nagging mother, but sometimes Demyx was a little too airheaded to remember normal precautions when he was enjoying something.

Laughing, Demyx ruffled his hair. "Right, right. Of course, _Mom_. You be safe, too."

With that, Roxas was following the manager of _Lucky Thirteen_, just hoping he wasn't making a huge mistake.

~o~

The hallway was narrow, and the door the manager opened looked just like all the others to Roxas. The room beyond was small – none of this looked like the sort of area where Roxas imagined most guests would be entertained privately. He really seemed to be in the backstage, functional area of the club.

And he stopped wondering about it when he saw the stripper.

Embers was wearing a bathrobe, sprawled on a couch – the only furniture in the small room. At least, that's where he was when the door opened. He looked up immediately, and as soon as he saw Roxas, a big grin spread over his face and he stood.

"You found him. You're wonderful, boss." The man's long legs had already brought him to the door, and the manager was stepping back. Roxas didn't even have time to flinch before his hands were lifted and he was gently pulled further into the room. "Come on in, Cutie. Don't be nervous…"

"You owe me, you know…" the manager's voice came from behind Roxas, by the door.

"Absolutely, darling, now kindly fuck off, okay?" Embers answered without taking his eyes from Roxas' face, without breaking his smile or raising his voice. A door _clicked_. "Hi." Embers licked his lips and smiled wider, still holding Roxas' hands. He was standing so close, still staring into his eyes… "What's _your_ name?"

"Um." A swallow. "Roxas…"

A big hand lifted to brush Roxas' hair back from his face. "Roxas…that's a sweet name." He smiled as Roxas flinched away from his hand slightly. "Don't worry, sweetheart, there's nothing to be afraid of. I'm just kind of a touchy guy. Don't mind it, okay?" He didn't wait for a response – which was good, because Roxas didn't really have one, and only managed a weak nod – before he tugged Roxas forward again by the hand he still held, drawing him to the couch to sit down.

Roxas was trying very, very hard to act normally. Up close and personal, the star of the center stage was _so much hotter_. Terrycloth bathrobe and all – Embers was gorgeous. His face was perfect, masculine and angular. His hair looked like the kind of hair Roxas would want to spend hours playing with, running his hands though. He _smelled_…wow. A little bit sweaty, but not in a bad way, and a little bit like something spicy, like cologne, but just a hint. And his skin was so warm it almost felt overheated – and he was still holding Roxas' hand, fingertips rubbing slow circles over his fingers.

Nervous, Roxas cleared his throat. "So, um…Embers…h-how did you get to be…um…"

"A stripper?" Another smile. "Or star of the center stage?"

"Yeah…um, I mean, both?" _Wish his hand would stop doing that. So distracting._

"Aww, that's a long, boring story, sweetheart. Not nearly as dramatic as you might think. But I like the job, that's the important thing." He paused, then chuckled and leaned in slightly. Roxas tensed, his personal space thoroughly invaded. "Though it's even more important to me right now that you relax."

"I'm sorry," Roxas faltered. "I'm…I just, I'm not sure what to say. I've never…done anything like this before, or been to a place like this, and I just don't know if I'm ready to…"

"Have a simple chat with a stranger?" The man's hand started straying up his arm, slowly rubbing wrist, forearm, bicep, and shoulder as it lazily moved toward the nape of Roxas' neck. "Because that's all we'll do, if you want. I promise."

Letting out a little sigh, Roxas almost laughed at himself. Everyone _said_ this, but he just couldn't help worrying that someone was about to rip his pants off and violate him. _I'm so paranoid, geez…_ "I guess I'm not that good with strangers," he admitted, relaxing another degree. He was getting used to the gentle touching, and it felt pretty nice, actually…soothing.

"Well then, let's not be strangers," the stripper offered cheerfully. "I know your name, Roxas…and my name is Axel." At Roxas' startled glance, he grinned. "Yep, that's my real name, and you don't need to be so surprised. It's not a major secret or anything." Then, before Roxas could start to feel silly for having thought exactly that, Axel lowered his voice a bit and added, "Though it's not exactly widely known, either. I don't think I've ever told a patron before. So that means you're not a customer, you're a new acquaintance. So, nice to meet you, right?"

Axel was offering his free hand, which Roxas shook, in spite of the slightly-awkward angle because he was sitting so close beside the guy. He really was beginning to feel much more relaxed. Embers – no, Axel – had such a disarmingly frank smile, and he was so nice, and so_ hot_, and Roxas was just beginning to wonder what he'd been so nervous about…

"Of course," Axel suddenly purred in a low voice, "if there's anything _else_ you want to do, I'd be delighted with that, too. Say – just hypothetically – if you wanted us to make out, naked, and then fuck each other's brains out, I'd be perfectly fine with having your sweaty body writhing in ecstasy in my arms."

Roxas was erect, just like that.

The whole show came back in a rush – dancing, stripping, muscles, _skin_, sweat, rolling hips, _Axel_. The guy who was right here, close enough to warm the air between them with his body heat, his scent hovering around Roxas, his hands still _touching_ and _rubbing_ so gently – but now not so much like a soothing massage. More like a promise of a thousand other pleasures.

And his words, too. The simple, direct, unashamed sentence – it painted such an immediate, vivid picture in Roxas' mind that he almost moaned as if it were already happening. He was so, _so_ turned on…

_But…_ "I…th-that's…I mean, I don't have the money, really, to…"

He stopped – because he was being kissed. Roxas blinked, surprised by the soft pressure sealing his words away. He held his breath, and he was still holding it when Axel pulled back, smiling and petting the side of his face. "Oh sweetheart," he murmured, "you don't need to worry about that. I'm a person too, you know…I can make love with someone just because I want to. And I'm not interested in your money…I'm much more interested in _you_."

Roxas didn't have anything to say to that right away, and then he forgot to try to think of something when Axel kissed him again. It was so tender, and though it was a surprise, it wasn't like Axel was forcing himself on Roxas. The pressure was slight, and he was free to pull away.

He didn't.

When Axel did, a tiny bit, Roxas couldn't seem to get enough air in his lungs. He felt so _hot_…so overwhelmed with _Axel… _"But I'm, um, I mean I've never done…it…before." He felt his face heating up. "I don't know what to…"

"You don't have to do anything, sweetheart," Axel whispered against his lips. "I'll make you feel…_so good_…" Then a hot mouth was moving down over his jaw, lips brushing his neck, tongue tasting skin… "And I don't mind at all if it's your first time. If you don't want me for your first, I completely understand…but if you'd let me, I'd be honored." A hot tongue traced the shell of Roxas' ear. "And you don't need to be embarrassed or worry about disappointing me. I promise, it's beyond impossible."

With a terribly distracting hand sliding up his leg, grazing his inner thigh, the only objection Roxas could remember was a weak one. "Why…why me?" And as he panted that question, he already didn't think the answer would matter much, not when his body was this desperate to continue everything Axel had started. But he half-listened anyway.

Cupping Roxas' groin – and making him jolt into the touch – Axel hummed thoughtfully as he slipped down off the couch. "You're attractive," he answered, kneeling between Roxas' legs and kneading his erection through his jeans. "I mean, you're _very_ attractive, especially to me. Exactly my type, in fact." He winked. _Squeezed_. "When a dream guy like you watches me like you want me more than anything, with your pretty blue eyes just _begging_ me to touch you…" A shrug. "What do you expect?" Slow, confident fingers were opening Roxas' pants. "I'm only human…" Roxas shuddered as Axel pulled his cock free, "…And you've seduced me."

"_Ahhh!_" Roxas tensed as Axel's tongue ran up the underside of his cock. Hands wrapped around him, stroking, and he grew harder and harder as that first lick was followed by another, and another. Axel's tongue teased him, lapping here and there, lips adding suction for a moment and then moving on. A lick down the side of his shaft. A sucking kiss over one side of his glans. The tip of a tongue nudging into his slit. And hands stroking, stroking, moving the loose skin over the hard column of flesh, erasing whatever last hesitation Roxas might have hung onto. _Dear God_, but Axel was amazing. If he kept that up much longer, Roxas was going to lose it… He was already a gasping mess, fingers clutching in red hair and legs jerking against…skin.

Roxas opened his eyes and looked down. _Shit…the bathrobe…_ It was gone, lying on the floor behind a man who was absolutely naked – no thong in the way _now_. No half-hidden glimpses of a bulge, no guesses – just Axel's bare cock, as erect as Roxas was. A little bead of precome trickling from the moist head down the underside of his shaft… Roxas thought he might faint.

Then he noticed his own leaking fluids – as another droplet was captured between Axel's lips…and vivid, burning green eyes looked up at him. The raw _lust_ in those eyes hit him full force, and Roxas moaned. Axel whispered against his wet penis, eyes still staring up at Roxas. "I can't resist you anymore, sweetheart. I want you. Please say yes."

Head falling back against the back of the couch, Roxas groaned the answer so hard it was almost a sob. "_Yes._ God, Axel, just…_yes_."

Axel moaned too, the soft sound reaching Roxas ears as the stripper climbed back up onto the couch, pushing him gently until he lay on his back. Then, before Roxas was ready or expecting it, Axel straddled him. He felt a hand on his penis, guiding the dripping head to nudge against yielding flesh…and Roxas' eyes popped open in surprise. Axel was on top of him, watching him with that same wild lust as he positioned Roxas. His other hand was pulling his own ass open, and Roxas caught his breath as Axel pushed _down_.

"_Ahh!_ Oh my fucking…_oh!_" Roxas arched off the couch – as much as having his hips pinned would allow – as he felt Axel opening around his cock. The head slid inside, then he felt more of him vanishing into that tight, hot grip. Axel's head fell back and a deep moan fell from his parted lips as his skin stretched to take Roxas in.

Roxas couldn't tear his eyes away. Every inch of Axel's beautiful, toned body was sweating above him, his cock dripping onto Roxas' stomach and his dark nipples standing out like hard little peaks. Roxas wanted to nibble on them, if he could have reached… But for now, he couldn't do much. Axel was in control.

"Nnnh….nnn, mmmh, _ahhh_ Roxas…" Panting, Axel rose up – he hadn't taken Roxas all the way in, but he seemed to lose patience there. The ecstasy of friction shot through Roxas as Axel lifted himself and sank down again, angling his hips to rub something inside…something that made him clench his teeth over a scream, thrusting again-again-_again_ all of a sudden, fast, hard thrusts…and then Axel came.

The sudden increase in pressure as Axel clenched around him _almost_ made Roxas orgasm too, but he just…wasn't ready for it to be over. So he held on, breathless, and watched as Axel cried out, clutching his own cock, which spurted pale fluid over Roxas' chest – and his t-shirt – once, twice…again and again, and then it was still pulsing, dribbling the rest of Axel's release into a hot puddle on Roxas' lower abdomen. "Holy shit…" Roxas breathed, in awe.

Panting, sweat running down his face, Axel pulled himself together enough to look into Roxas' eyes again. "Sorry…about that."

Licking his lips, Roxas asked, "Are you okay?" His eyes kept roaming over the man straddling him. _Fuck, he's so sexy…_

"Yeah," Axel sighed, a weak grin tugging at one corner of his mouth. "I got your shirt dirty, though." His hands slid up Roxas' ribcage, and Roxas pushed himself up on his elbows to help Axel take the garment off. Then he lay back down – and the motion made his body shift inside Axel, who moaned again.

"It doesn't…hurt?" He couldn't help asking. It didn't _seem_ to be hurting, but he'd heard stories…

"Nah," Axel grinned. "I'm a boy scout, baby. Always prepared." He winked, then licked his lips as Roxas blushed. "And your cock is amazing. I had no idea you were so huge, a little guy like you…and I love it. Obviously. I don't even remember the last time I came first. You're a fucking dream come true, sweetheart." He shifted as he finished, and Roxas felt himself rubbing against hot insides again. He squirmed. It was getting tough to hold still. He was still hard as a rock, buried inside Axel, and getting desperate to come.

"Nngh…Axel…"

"Yeah…" The stripper breathed, some of that hot lust filling his eyes again. "I know. Don't worry…I'm going to thank you. Right…now." With that, Axel moved again, lifting and lowering himself, pushing further down than before. With slow thrusts, he took Roxas in deeper and deeper. Roxas could feel Axel gradually opening, until he was finally sitting on Roxas' hips at the deepest point of each penetration – and Roxas wondered how he'd lived his life until now without feeling the delicious pressure and heat inside Axel's body, or the tantalizing friction as he slid in and out, in and out and in, in…

"Mmmh…_nnn!_ Oh my G-God…Axel…"

"Harder?"

"H-Harder! Yes…"

Axel's hips bore down. Roxas cried out. "Faster?" Axel gasped, a little grin playing over his lips as he watched Roxas writhe.

"Faster, yes, please…_faster!_" Roxas braced himself and met the next thrust, and when Axel quickly pulled off and drove down again, Roxas was ready, lifting his hips off the couch to ram upward, pounding deep inside the man who was riding him, riding him hard, now, throwing away restraint and giving everything to each deep thrust. And Roxas' body was running away from him, consumed with fire, pleasure, ecstasy… And Axel was crying out, still moving, but most of the force was coming from Roxas now as Axel struggled to remain upright, one hand grasping his renewed erection and stroking furiously. He was so incredibly sexy…even the dance earlier had been nothing compared to this. He was…perfect.

A shudder ran through Roxas' whole body as his orgasm started, and he gasped and kept pumping his hips as he felt his release shooting inside Axel's body. Before it was over, Axel tensed again – and again, his cock spasmed and he ejaculated onto Roxas' stomach.

His face, in that moment of unbearable pleasure, was the most beautiful face Roxas had ever seen.

Coming down from his high, Roxas gently pulled out of Axel's body. When he was free, Axel moaned softly and eased down, lying half on top of him on the couch. It was hot and sticky and close…and Roxas didn't mind at all. He shifted to make room and nuzzled his face into Axel's sweaty neck, kissing softly a few times. Maybe an hour ago, he would have worried about seeming silly, or doing something that an experienced man like "Embers" would laugh at – not anymore. He just felt _good_. And he didn't have any particular reason to feel close to a stripper he'd just met…but Roxas felt close to Axel anyway. And to him, Axel was suddenly someone special, someone precious, and he didn't have words to explain it – or breath to speak with – so for now, he just pressed close to the other man's body and slowly stroked a hand over the comforting warmth of his skin.

With a little laugh, Axel murmured, "I'm glad I didn't charge you for that. It would have been pure robbery. I feel like _I_ should pay _you_. That felt _so _good."

"Only because of you, though," Roxas answered softly. "I didn't do much."

Axel snorted and pulled back enough to look at him. He was still smiling. "Don't be silly. You got kinda rough there, you crazy ex-virgin." He winked.

"I'm sorry I…"

"No, no, I mean it's a good thing." He pecked Roxas' lips. "I like it rough."

"Oh…" Roxas couldn't help a little smile. "Okay."

"Okay…" Axel mimicked with a grin. Roxas blushed.

"Is it weird I kinda wanna do it again?" He asked.

Snorting, Axel laughed. "Hardly. Not to be an arrogant ass or anything, but most guys do want a little more. It's weirder when they _don't_."

Roxas wasn't surprised. However, he wasn't quite brave enough to just ask for another round. "So…how many guys _have _you…um…"

Teasing, Axel prodded, "You mean what's my magic number?" Roxas just nodded, feeling a little shy…not sure he actually wanted to know. "I dunno, actually." Axel just smiled at his raised eyebrows. "I don't like to keep count. It feels so cold, turning people into numbers. And I mean, I might forget sleeping with someone, but I'd rather forget a name or a face than remember a number. Counting seems so egotistical." He half-shrugged. "So I really can't tell you. It's a lot, though."

"Hmmm." Roxas wasn't sure why he was so curious about the others. "I bet a bunch of them have totally fallen for you."

Axel laughed out loud, then kissed him. "I'll take that as a compliment. Thanks." He shifted, hugging Roxas closer. "I wouldn't say a bunch, though. I guess a few probably had some feelings. None I ever returned, though."

"Oh, you're a heartbreaker, huh? Gonna break my heart, next?" Roxas half-teased.

A finger under his chin lifted Roxas into another kiss. A very sweet, lovely little kiss. "I hope not," Axel finally answered with a soft but serious smile. "I wouldn't like that at all."

Roxas bit his lip, tasting Axel's flavor there. "Is this the part where you say, 'Don't fall in love with me'?"

A little furrow appeared between Axel's brows as he paused, thinking. Eyes roaming over Roxas' face. "I guess…" He mused. "I mean…it's the part where I _should_ say that. Probably." Then he shrugged, leaned in, and stuck his tongue back in Roxas' mouth. Grinning, Axel mumbled into the kiss, "I dunno. Wanna have sex again?"

Breaking into a sudden laugh, Roxas kissed back for a moment, then pulled away. "I _want_ to," he admitted, "but I dunno if I should. My friend is probably waiting for me by now."

"Ah, shit," Axel huffed, still smiling. "You came with someone. That's right, I knew that, I saw you sitting with him. Well, damn. I was kinda hoping I could just keep you all night." He pushed himself up and Roxas felt the couch shift as Axel's weight lifted off it. The air felt chilly in the absence of his body heat.

"Can you do that?" He asked, sitting up as well. "I mean, don't you have…work?"

Smirking, Axel eyed him as Roxas pulled his pants up. "Baby, I'm the _star_. I work when I _want_ to work." Standing there, completely naked, with trickling trails of Roxas' _come_ drying on his ass and thighs…Roxas had no difficulty believing it. Of course Axel was the star. Who wouldn't adore him? And of course the club would let him have his way. Roxas had a feeling that even _he_ would have a hard time denying Axel anything he wanted.

Picking up his robe, Axel tied the covering back in place, then fetched Roxas' shirt as he was zipping up. "Oh," Axel looked at the shirt, "that's right. I made a bit of a mess." He grinned, showing Roxas the unmistakable, painfully obvious stains on the front of the shirt. Roxas turned red, imagining the reactions he'd get from Demyx and just about anyone else when they saw _that_.

"Crap…"

"Hey, it's okay. Here," Axel threw the shirt behind the couch and dug into a rack of clothing in a corner, fishing out another shirt, a blue one, that looked sort of close to the right size. "You can have this." He tossed it to Roxas.

Putting it on, Roxas discovered it was a ladies shirt, and it _still _managed to be a bit loose on him. "Thanks. Um…I'll bring this back some other time."

"Yeah?" Axel beamed at him, stepping close again. "I wasn't gonna ask for it back, but if you want…I won't argue."

"Well," Roxas confessed as they walked to the door, "it's a good excuse to see you again…right?" He really hoped Axel didn't mind…

"Baby," Axel grinned, "you don't need a reason. You're welcome back _any_ time." Then Roxas found himself suddenly pinned against the doorframe. The stripper's hands trailed up his ribs as they made out, and Roxas didn't really want to go, he would have loved to be able to stay. He cupped Axel's face with both hands and kissed him back fully. The kiss, Axel's touch – everything felt wonderful. Roxas would have been happy to keep doing nothing but _that_ for the rest of the night.

But Demyx was waiting, and eventually the kiss had to end. He had to whisper his reluctant goodbye and let Axel go…and then he felt like he was walking in a daze until the music and noise of the club hit him again, and Demyx was approaching him asking where he'd been for so long.

"Ummm…with A…the stripper," Roxas vacantly answered.

Surprisingly, Demyx didn't really press the question. "That's nice," he murmured as they headed to the door. Roxas glanced over, wondering where the teasing comments were, and noticed that Demyx looked pretty spaced-out himself. Apparently they'd _both_ had a nice time at the club.

Roxas would absolutely _have_ to go back. Soon.

~o~


	2. Chapter 2

A day or two later, when Roxas saw Demyx again, the truth came out.

"You actually _slept_ with him? Their star stripper, Embers?" Demyx gaped and grinned at the same time. "God _damn!_ Well aren't you just way braver than I gave you credit for!"

Rolling his eyes, Roxas tried not to smile at the memory. "At the time, I don't think _bravery_ was quite as important as _horniness._"

A snort. "Well yeah, but how many virgins do you know who have the balls to pop their cherry with someone they just met? I mean, I guess some do, but you're the first one I've known personally. And what a guy for your first! Every gay guy for _miles_ would practically _kill_ for a night with Embers! You _really_ scored."

Roxas again fought down his grin. It was…a really good memory. "Well, they can have him too, can't they? I'm pretty sure he's available for that kind of thing."

"So it seems," Demyx admitted, "but I heard from some other customers at the club that it's not so simple. He's really not actually a _whore_…actually, I don't think anyone at that club is technically hired for that. But they all do it anyway, for a little extra. Most of them are basically expected to bring in a certain amount of cash per night, and how they do that is up to them. But it's an amount that would be tricky to earn without selling themselves at least once." He waved suddenly, getting back on track. "Anyway, whatever. I heard _Embers_ is special. All he really has to do is his main show. And this guy told me that after his show, basically anyone who wants him makes an offer, and he picks anyone he's interested in. The guy I talked to said he hadn't tried it himself, but he knew this other guy who _really_ wanted a night with Embers, and he had to put in offers for like a _month _before Embers decided to accept him. I guess he tried offering a ton of money too, but Embers doesn't always pick the highest bidder."

Roxas hummed. He was listening closely, deeply curious about Axel and his customers. He had known from the beginning that the guy _had_ them, lots of them, and there was really no point in being jealous, obviously…but Roxas might, just possibly, be a little _tiny_ bit jealous anyway.

"_I don't even remember the last time I came first. You're a fucking dream come true, sweetheart."_

Roxas smiled to himself. _Then again, maybe not._

Demyx interrupted his thoughts. "You didn't pay too much for him, did you?" Roxas blinked at him in surprise before he remembered what Demyx had been talking about. "I mean, did you even _have_ enough cash? How much did you spend?" Demyx's worried wince seemed to be braced for bad news – especially since Roxas had been saving for a new game they both wanted to play.

"Um…nothing," Roxas answered simply.

Demyx went flat. "What."

Shrugging, Roxas explained, "He didn't charge me. He said he wasn't interested in my money. So I didn't pay him."

Blinking, Demyx drew in a long deep breath and held it a moment, staring at Roxas, before he released it all in a rush and grinned. "You're shitting me."

"Nope."

"Embers – who some guys _can't_ get, no matter how much money they have – _Embers_, the sexiest male stripper in like, _ever_…he offered you _sex for free,_ just for the fun of it?"

"Uh huh," Roxas nodded calmly. "He also said he felt like he should have paid _me_, but obviously I wouldn't have wanted _that_…"

"He said _what?_" Demyx looked torn between shock and laughter. "Why would he pay _you?_"

A little smile tugged at the corner of Roxas' mouth. "Well, he enjoyed it too, I guess. It wasn't just me. Actually, if you wanna get technical about it, he got a little _more_ out of it than I did. Virginity aside," he added.

"Why?"

Feeling a little surge of pride and pleasure, Roxas couldn't help the tiniest smirk. "Oh…you know." He shrugged, still smirking. He might be extremely pleased by it, but that didn't mean he was crude enough to go telling Demyx about Axel's second orgasm compared to Roxas' _one_. Some things could just stay between him and Axel. He liked to think of their lovemaking as a bit of a secret only the two of them knew the details of. And he hadn't known secrets could make him smile quite like this one did.

Demyx was watching him askance. "You are positively gloating, and I have never known you to gloat _ever_ in my life, not even when you beat me at a game." He sighed, shaking his head. "Well. I'm glad it worked out so well for you, that's all I can say."

Roxas glanced over at his friend. "I guess _you_ had a pretty good time there, too? You seemed totally spaced afterward. Was it that lap dance you said you wanted?"

Flushing warmly, Demyx grinned but looked away, "Well, yeah, it…turned out nice. Um, if you ever want to go back, I'd be _more_ than happy to. Go along, I mean."

Grinning, Roxas decided not to press him. Instead, he just nonchalantly offered, "I'm free this weekend."

~o~

_Lucky Thirteen _was very much like the week before, only Roxas and Demyx arrived a good bit earlier and got to see a few of the other shows. Quite a few boys danced onstage in almost nothing, each one finally securing an individual audience member's attention, then leaving the stage to continue the show in private. Roxas noticed that the area where strippers were taking customers for private shows was almost on the other side of the club from the backstage area he had visited. He also noticed, after a while, that Demyx was singling out a certain slender young man, watching his every move. _Ah, I wonder if that's his lap dancer from last week…_ Roxas pondered. Leaning in, he spoke loud enough to be heard in Demyx's ear. "You know, you should probably grab him now, before someone else does." Demyx's eyes were wide and surprised when he glanced at Roxas, who just grinned. "I'm fine by myself. You don't need to stick around for the main show if you're interested in…" he nodded toward the stage, "…someone else."

Slowly breaking into a grin, Demyx reddened a bit and didn't deny it at all. "Well…let's meet back here by midnight then. If you're sure."

"Get out of here," Roxas teased, shoving playfully at his friend's shoulder. Demyx giggled and shoved back, but was already signaling to the stripper.

"Be safe," Demyx admonished one last time, before the nearly-naked male arrived. "And have fun," he added with a wink, as the young man's pale arms wound around Demyx. Without a word, the stripper led his customer away. Roxas watched for a moment with an arched eyebrow. Demyx looked a little bit enraptured. Roxas smirked a tiny bit, thinking of Axel. _Maybe I can understand the feeling._

Memories of Axel – the way he looked, felt, smelled, his voice – filled Roxas' daydreaming mind until the stage was finally empty and the booming voice of the announcer filled the dark room as flames shot up around the stage…and "Embers" appeared for his show. Roxas' breath caught at the sight of him.

It wasn't a suit this time – Axel was wearing some kind of military uniform, and _God damn_ he looked hot in it. Roxas wasn't too familiar with military branches and their uniforms, but he decided right then that Axel should really consider a second career in whatever branch would have him in that pristine white uniform for special occasions. And then he should do special occasion things every day.

This time, Axel marched around the stage first, standing at stiff attention for the audience at each side of the stage. He looked formal and strong – everything a man in that uniform should be. His hair was tucked up under his white hat, even his hands were hidden by dressy white gloves – and all Roxas could think about was the raw, carnal sexuality hidden underneath all that. In an instant, he found discovered a fantasy he'd never known he had – and then Axel started to fulfill it.

With a jolt, Roxas realized that Axel had found him in the audience. Green eyes sparkled and that handsome face broke into a sexy grin as Axel stared at him. Roxas swallowed as Axel stood at attention – having finished his round of the stage – and lifted a hand and slowly tugged a glove off, one finger at a time. _Tug, tug, tug, tug, tug…_ Five fingers, and then off. Then the other hand…five fingers, but then he raised his hand even further. Lips parted and teeth gripped the middle fingertip and Axel drew the glove off with a long, sexy glide. His now-bare hand grazed over his own chest a little before coming back up to take the glove from his mouth. Then he tossed both gloves aside without looking away from Roxas…and the music suddenly pumped up a notch as Axel whisked off his hat. His hair fell loose around his shoulders and he grinned fully, posture changing in an instant from rigid and formal to gloriously on display. Then, with a wink, he tossed his hat straight to Roxas. Startled, Roxas managed to catch it, then blushed as Axel grinned as him and turned to make another circuit of the stage – _this_ time not marching, but strutting. When he came back around, Roxas waited until their eyes met again, then grinned and dropped Axel's hat onto his head.

As Roxas watched Axel beginning to pop open the buttons on his high, stiff collar, he was suddenly distracted by the server bringing his second drink – and slipping a piece of paper onto the table beside it. Roxas glanced down, reading the printed slip – _Lucky Thirteen Pass_. He glanced up at the server. "What's this?"

A little smile. "You can show that to the security guard over there," a nod in the direction of the backstage area, "after the show, at your convenience."

Understanding dawned on Roxas. He remembered that last time there had been a guard, but the man had stepped aside without a word – for the manager. This, apparently, would mean Roxas didn't need to find the manager or wait for an invitation. He smiled and nodded his thanks at the server, who left. Checking the back of the pass quickly, just out of curiosity, Roxas smiled to find a handwritten note scribbled there: _"You know where to find me."_

He smiled. Oh, he knew. He remembered the way, could walk it blindfolded probably, even though he'd only been there once. Roxas turned his eyes back to the stage – Axel was half unbuttoned now, making a production of slowly revealing his beautiful chest an inch at a time as he moved around the stage, giving everyone a good look as the trim, proper uniform became more and more disheveled…until the last button opened and the jacket was hanging loose. Axel rolled his hips to the beat, pulling the jacket away from his stomach to let the audience see. Roxas caught his eyes again and lifted the ticket, smiling and tapping it against his lips. Axel grinned and ran a tongue over his upper lip, like a welcome and a promise just for Roxas. The rest of the audience was there, watching, but Roxas was only vaguely aware of them. The show almost felt like a private one, just for him. And, when Axel finally slipped out of the jacket, leaving his upper body bare, it was like foreplay between the two of them.

Axel took to the pole at that point, and made a rather impressive show of taking off his fancy boots and socks while suspended in midair, sometimes upside-down. His chest and arms flexed beautifully, and his thighs gripped the metal rod between them with a force Roxas could so easily imagine. God, but he wanted to be there – right between Axel's thighs, being crushed against his body that tightly…he could practically _feel_ it.

He came back down to take his stiff white slacks off – and this time, Roxas was surprised to find that they were the real thing. Axel had to unzip them and everything – gradually, a little bit at a time, teasing the audience with peeks at his underwear and sly little touches as his fingers slipped under the fabric, then reappeared. Then the pants started to come down, sometimes pushed a little, sometimes slipping faster as he danced, hips rocking and making the loose fabric fall. The whole thing looked so much like preparation for sex that Roxas almost forgot it was a show. Tearing off stripper pants that were held on by Velcro was a great move, but nobody did that in bed for real. This was almost like regular undressing – with dancing at the same time, of course, but still.

Somehow, Axel skillfully managed to slip out of the pants completely without any awkwardness – and then he was dancing in nothing but a tight little pair of white boy shorts, a miniature reminder of the strict-looking uniform that was now long gone.

And he was touching himself a _lot_.

If Axel's hands weren't on the pole as he arched against it or wrapped himself around it, they were wandering over his own body, drawing the eyes along for some focused attention on each part. And Roxas felt his breath catch every time Axel's eyes found him in the crowd – which was often. When Axel's hands rubbed over his own groin, Roxas felt the touch like it was on his own body – and the meaningful, sexual smile Axel watched him with only increased the feeling. Roxas had to clasp his hands together around his drink to keep from touching himself the way Axel was, because he was getting aroused – _fast_. And Axel wasn't stopping.

While Roxas did remember a little of this from the previous show, he was almost certain Axel hadn't touched himself this much that time. As the stripper continued to rub his hands over his own crotch, his hips, fingers inching under the tiny bit of fabric as they slipped around to his ass and _squeezed_…Roxas was definitely sure this was more than last time. Axel's hands found their way back to the front of his body again, and Roxas gulped. He was practically _masturbating_ on stage as he danced, his rolling hips driving his hidden cock into each rubbing caress of his hands, _thrusting _as if he was fucking his own hands in front of everyone – absolutely shameless. Roxas bit his lip and squeezed his legs together, sweating a little. He'd worn loose pants, but he was so erect by this time that it hurt anyway. He was actually relieved when Axel turned to the other side of the stage for a bit…until the stripper backed up against the pole and bent down at the waist, spreading his legs. He pushed his hips back, and the incredibly phallic metal pole was shoved right into the center of his ass – and then Axel started rubbing _that_, too. Bending his knees to raise and lower his hips, he rubbed the pole between the cheeks of his ass, and all Roxas could see was his own cock, right there, sipping wetly against the hot skin – no fabric in the way – thrusting and thrusting and then pulling back with a change of angle to find that little hole in the center and pushing in, in, _deep_ inside…

And the show ended. _Finally_.

With a final strutting circuit of the stage, Axel gave everyone a last look – a nice _long, good_ last look straight at Roxas – before descending amidst flames and vanishing. The moment he was out of sight, Roxas was standing, making his way through the crowd, oblivious to them cheering for "Embers" – heading straight for the backstage area, ticket in hand.

It was a good thing he'd worn a loose, low-hanging sweater this time. His pants wouldn't have concealed much, but fortunately they didn't need to. Roxas just had to try to walk fast without limping – which wasn't easy, and in order to keep his steps even, he had to slow down a bit. It seemed to take forever to get across the club. Fortunately, the security guard didn't slow him down. One glance at the slip of paper and he nodded, stepping aside and letting Roxas backstage. There, he sped up, not caring if he limped – all that mattered was closing the distance between himself and Axel's dressing room.

Roxas found the right door and opened it…to find the familiar room empty. He'd beaten Axel there. He didn't care, though. Dropping onto Axel's couch, Roxas cupped himself with a groan. He rubbed his cock hard through his jeans, painfully relieved just to be able to _touch_ a little, finally. He didn't want to go all the way…not yet, at least. Not alone. He'd try to wait for Axel, but in the meantime, just a little…

He didn't have to wait long. Soon, voices outside the door made Roxas straighten, yanking his hands off himself and pulling his sweater down to hide his groin just before the door opened, Axel entering and talking loudly over his shoulder, "…Meant exactly what I said! Turn them down! I don't give a shit how much they…" He turned and saw Roxas, breaking into a huge grin immediately. "…Oh. You're quick." Eyes raked over him fast, sparkling with desire. "Hi."

"Axel, seriously…" The manager's voice came from behind the stripper, and Roxas noticed Marluxia there with a clipboard. Axel pushed him back, however, without taking his eyes off Roxas. Roxas, for his part, had already stopped looking at Marluxia. Axel had his robe on – but it was open, and he was still wearing his white boy shorts. His body was coated in sweat. He was tossing aside an empty water bottle as he shoved the manager out the door and shut it.

"I'll make it up to you Mar. Promise." His voice was purring now, eyes still on Roxas, who bit his lip. "Just turn them all down for me, babe." Then the door clicked shut, and the manager's grumbled answer was cut off.

"Hi," Roxas all but gasped. Axel crossed the room in two long strides, losing his robe in the process. He dropped into Roxas' lap, all bare, dripping wet skin and male scent, straddling him and grabbing him and kissing him. Roxas groaned and opened his mouth to Axel's tongue, his head falling back and his arms clutching the man closer for a passionate kiss. Axel ravished his mouth, and his hips pressed down, grinding against Roxas' arousal. "_Ahhhh!_" Roxas cried out into the kiss as the delicious pressure almost made him come.

Axel pulled back, grinning at him and panting. A hand slipped down between their bodies, pressing against Roxas' clothed erection. "Oh sweetheart, you're hard as a rock already, aren't ya?"

Moaning, Roxas could only just manage, "Your…fault…"

"Mmmm," Axel hummed in pleasure, getting off him. "I'll fix it then." He tugged Roxas to his feet and wasted no time – just started getting his pants open and off. Roxas pulled his sweater over his head at the same time, and in seconds he was naked. Axel was staring, eyes shining, and then he lay down on the couch. Lifting his hips, he took off his last remaining clothing – finishing the strip show just for Roxas – and then lifted and spread his legs. "Fuck me, baby. Just fuck me, quick." Even as he said it – and as his hand grabbed a bottle of something Roxas hadn't even noticed right beside the couch – he was following Axel, kneeling in the space between his knees as the man opened the bottle and poured its contents between his legs. Roxas gasped as Axel's hand gripped his cock and the slightly-cold lube was poured over him, too. A few fast strokes of Axel's hand spread it, and then the bottle was tossed and Axel was whispering the words again, guiding Roxas' cock between his legs. "Fuck me, Roxas, as hard as you want."

Without hesitating, Roxas obeyed. He felt Axel's soft, wet, ready entrance with his head and pushed forward immediately, the flesh giving around him and making him moan as he entered Axel, heat closing around his cock as he went in deep. Axel welcomed him, arched up to push against him, grabbed his ass and pulled him deeper, groaning as Roxas filled him. His cock thickened, rapidly hardening as Roxas pulled back and thrust forward again, beginning to fuck Axel with raw, desperate passion. He knew, somewhere in the back of his mind, that he had no technique at all, and he should be a little more self-conscious having sex with someone who probably knew more about sex than Roxas could even imagine at this point…but he didn't care. Axel was hot and aroused beneath him, he was inside the man and it was wonderful, and all Roxas could do was brace himself on his arms, pushing Axel's legs up further and just pounding into him, letting force and speed make up for his lack of finesse.

Not surprisingly, Roxas' restraint couldn't withstand that for very long, and he came fairly soon. His orgasm exploded and he thrust in fully one last time and stilled, his cock pulsing over and over as he ejaculated inside Axel. Axel's legs squeezed tight around him as he filled the stripper with his release, gasping and listening to the other man _moan_. A large hand touched his face, caressing softly as Roxas' climax ended and he began to relax. His body unlocked and he collapsed, and warm arms welcomed him, holding him soothingly as Roxas struggled to get Axel-scented air into his lungs.

"Mmm," Axel hummed, stroking his hands over Roxas' back, "God _damn_ I missed you this week. I've been thinking about you a lot. I'm so glad you came back."

Smiling weakly, Roxas kissed a spot on Axel's chest. "I couldn't stay away if I tried. Besides, I wanted…" Then he paused, laughing at himself as he remembered. Axel blinked, smiling at him and waiting for an explanation with raised eyebrows. "I mean, I _still want_ to try turning the tables with you," he explained. "I was hoping you'd show me what bottoming is like…and then I went nuts and _this_ happened." He tipped his head with a wry smile as if to indicate their naked, tangled-up, sweat-soaked bodies.

Axel chuckled too, and then kissed him. "Baby, I don't mind at _all_ that _this_ happened. You can go nuts on me any time you want. And I would _love_ a chance to have your cute little ass. As long as you're sure you're ready for that, sweetheart."

Blushing a bit, Roxas nodded. "Actually, since I came with that in mind…I um, read some things that said to make sure you're…clean. So I did."

Fingers raked through his hair as Axel grinned. "That's sexy." Then he sat up slowly, helping Roxas roll off him as Axel moved behind him on the couch. "Lie on your stomach for me, kay? Just take it easy for now. Catch your breath."

Roxas complied, lying on his stomach on Axel's couch, shifting so that he wasn't smushing his penis. He felt Axel settling between his legs and scooted them apart a bit more to make space. Warm hands ran up his legs, gently rubbing his thighs, and Roxas shivered. When Axel touched his ass, he blushed, ducking his head into his folded arms a bit, just in case Axel could see. He couldn't help it. The slow massage felt good, but Roxas had never had anyone looking at and touching his butt like that before, and he was a little embarrassed. He relaxed a tiny bit, relieved, when Axel's hands travelled up higher, working over his back as Axel leaned down over him.

Warm breath tickled his ear as Axel whispered, "I'm going to rim you first, okay sweetheart?"

Biting his lip, Roxas shuddered, but he managed to nod. A soft kiss brushed his shoulder, then again, lower. Another kiss on a shoulder blade, a few more trailing down his back, wet heat on his skin as Axel added a little tongue to the kisses. When he reached the small of Roxas' back, he lingered there, and the kisses became long, stroking licks of his tongue. Roxas shivered every time he did it, warm, tingling sensations shooting straight to his groin.

Axel moved down again, and all Roxas' attention was on the slow progress of that mouth over the swells of his ass. Fingers slipped toward the crack in the center…trailed along the seam…glided in further, pulling him gently open…and then the same thing was happening all over again, but it was Axel's hot tongue this time. Roxas was breathing hard and struggling not to squirm by the time Axel separated his cheeks fully and gave him one long, wet lick right down the middle.

"You taste so nice," he murmured, and Roxas jolted as a finger pressed his entrance, rubbing it with a circular motion. "And you're so, so cute. You have no idea how pretty this little virgin hole is…or how hot I am to get inside you."

Roxas tried to think of an answer to that, but whatever he might have said vanished into an aroused cry as Axel's tongue pushed and probed at the wrinkled opening…and slipped inside him.

It was…different. Amazing. It felt so good that Roxas wasn't sure what to do. Axel kept pushing his tongue inside, then drawing it back out with a slow lick. He sucked at the skin too – a lot. Each time, Roxas clutched at the couch cushions, trying not to tighten up or fight the strange new pleasure.

Gradually, Axel began adding fingers inside him. Roxas could feel the harder intrusion, compared to the tongue, as Axel's fingers alternated with his tongue, rubbing and working him open a bit more each time. It felt weird, but still sort of good, in a way – the motion felt strange, the sliding friction was new and hard to get used to, but the stretch as Axel loosened him was…arousing. Roxas shifted a little, lifting his hips a bit, both to get a little more of the new sensation and to take a little weight off his cock, which was growing firm again. Then Axel pulled his lips off with a sucking sound, and Roxas felt something new touch him.

"Mmmh, um, what's that?" he mumbled.

Something hard pressed him, easing in carefully. "Just a little plug, baby," Axel murmured. "We're taking it slow. This will stretch you better than my fingers can."

"Nnn…" Roxas grunted his understanding and forced himself to relax. He felt the smooth shape worked into him. It stopped before anything hurt, and Roxas sighed, relieved. He tightened his body experimentally around the toy, testing how it felt. Still weird, but he was getting used to it. It was odd to be held open like this though – his body's reflexes wanted to close up again, but the toy wouldn't let him. He squirmed a little.

A hand slipped between his legs and took hold of his cock. Roxas moaned aloud as Axel grasped him loosely, working his fingers over Roxas' penis, massaging. The stimulation made Roxas harder, his body quickly responding to a sensation he was more familiar with. With his free hand, Axel cupped Roxas' balls, pressing them gently with his palm and rolling them as he stroked Roxas' growing erection. Roxas heard a whimper and realized, too late, that it was him. He was starting to get carried away with the things Axel was doing to him.

Releasing his balls, Axel trailed a finger back toward the toy. He kept stroking Roxas' erection as he took hold of the end of the toy and moved it around. Roxas felt it shifting inside, pushing against his walls and massaging them even looser. He whimpered again, less bothered by the feminine sound, now. It felt…_good_.

"Relax," Axel warned him, then began to withdraw the toy. Roxas let him take it out, and the sudden empty feeling was…strange, somehow. It didn't make sense, because the _toy_ had been the weird thing – this should feel more normal. But it didn't…and Roxas was more than a little relieved when he felt another push against his entrance. Axel's voice was low and calm. "This one's a little bigger, okay?"

It entered him smoothly, and Roxas, intending to simply agree, just to let Axel know he was okay, found himself moaning, "Mmmm_…yess…_" The stretch was a little more intense this time, the toy reached deeper, but it felt better than before. Being _filled_ was starting to take on a new meaning for Roxas' body – a _good_ one. Without thinking, Roxas gripped the toy inside him as soon as Axel finished putting it in him. This time, it wasn't so much testing the sensation as it was…maybe trying to increase it. Trying to make the toy feel _bigger_…

Returning his attention to Roxas' cock, Axel stroked him harder, now. Fingers pressed behind his balls, rubbing…and Roxas gasped at the hot pleasure that shot through him. Something felt wonderful there – there, and inside. The toy shifted – Axel must have moved it – and the pleasure exploded again, even more intensely this time. Then Axel was moving the toy steadily, sliding it in and out, sometimes carefully grazing that spot, but not too often. Every time he did, the flash of heat left Roxas panting for a minute before he felt like he could deal with that again.

He almost moaned in protest when Axel pulled the toy out of him. He _really_ didn't like the emptiness _now_. Nothing was stretching him, nothing was moving inside him or hitting that spot that made him want to scream. Fortunately, it was only for a moment. He felt another touch and arched into it immediately, pushing his hips back to take it in.

There was a little grin in Axel's voice. "Easy now, baby. This one's pretty big."

"It's fine," Roxas panted, already feeling the familiar stretch as the ring of his entrance opened to allow something inside. It was…_more_. This time, he could feel it opening him up even more, and the stretch alone was arousing. Roxas relaxed his body and shuddered all over, enjoying the feeling of being opened. It no longer felt strange to be spread wide and held there, and it no longer bothered him to have something inside him. What _did_ bother him was the lack of _movement_. He clenched around the toy before Axel had even finished putting it inside him, trying to pull it deeper, faster.

"You want me to fuck you with this?" Axel purred, angling the toy to rub over Roxas' good spot.

"Nnn_gahhh_, _yes!_ Unh, yes, yes, fuck me with it, mmm, Axel!" Roxas' cock was so hard that he felt close to bursting. He didn't care what Axel had inside him – he wanted to _come_.

The toy rotated, and Roxas' loosened hole allowed it. Axel chuckled behind him. "If you want me to, I will…but I was going to give you something _better_, next."

Roxas gulped, only half aware of anything beyond the methodical in and out of the toy inside him. "Wh-what's…that?"

His body jolted as Axel added some force to the next inward glide. "I was going to give you my cock next, sweetheart. I was going to fill you up so deep and fuck you," he breathed. "My cock is a little bigger than this…and it's hard and burning up for you right now. I want to be inside you so bad…"

"Unnngh!" Roxas twisted on the couch a bit. "Then hurry up and do it!" he moaned. "God, I can't wait anymore, Axel, just give it to me!"

A soft chuckle as the toy was pulled out. "Give you what?" Axel teased, his voice a little husky.

"Your cock!" Roxas groaned hard, _hating_ the emptiness now. He wanted to come _so much…_ "Give me your cock, _please!_"

This time, the pressure against his softened entrance felt _hot_. Slick and wet and overheated. It nudged and rubbed, and Roxas pushed himself up on his knees to try to get it inside. He felt Axel's head starting to open him…and the man moaned deeply. "Oh sweetheart…you're going to be my new obsession, I can tell." He slid in deeper, his words becoming panted, breathless. "Probably…the worst one…yet."

"_Mmmahhh, yes!_" Roxas couldn't find much more to say to express his agreement with that idea and everything else he was feeling as Axel finally filled him completely, hot and hard and _so_ deep. His back arched in delight, and the angle change made Axel rub that perfect spot inside him, just a little. Roxas writhed, gasping. It was _wonderful_. Nothing hurt, nothing felt strange anymore – the total newness of feeling Axel's body inside his own was pure bliss. And he only wanted _more_.

Before he could ask for it – or demand it – Axel started to give it. Out and in again, quickly – the first thrust made Roxas scramble for a better position, something that gave him more grip to brace himself with. He ended up clinging to the arm of the couch, pushing against it when Axel thrust into him. Trying to get Axel to go _deeper_.

Hands stroked over his skin – his hips, up over his ribs, and down his back again. He felt one hand move to the small of his back again, rubbing over and over in a circular motion. The tingles of pleasure added to the intensity and made him clench around Axel, grunting. His erect cock jolted up, on the verge of coming. Roxas felt Axel's other hand sliding down under his hips, heading for his erection, and he knew if Axel touched him, he'd lose it. "No," he gasped quickly, and Axel stopped. "Don't touch…that. Just…fuck me…more."

The hand slipped away from his groin again, moving to grip his hips instead. Roxas felt a soft kiss on his back – Axel must have bent at a weird angle to do that, but he couldn't really see. "Okay, sweetheart," Axel murmured. "I'll make you come just with_ this_." His hips shoved forward on the last word, a powerful thrust deep into Roxas that made him cry out.

"_Ahhh!_ Mmh, yes like _tha-at!_" Axel did it again. And again. Roxas felt the large hands on his hips pulling him back each time, and a few thrusts later, he could feel Axel's hips slamming against his ass with each penetration. It was so intense, _so deep_, Roxas felt weak all over, like his whole body was going to give out from the tension. And Axel just kept thrusting _faster_. Wet, skin-slapping sounds and Axel's voice moaning over and over mingled with his thin, weak gasps of agonized pleasure as Roxas began to lose it. Then, suddenly, his restraint gave out – and he came. His cock pulsed rapidly, over and over, and Roxas felt his semen shooting out of him, probably onto the couch. Not that he was thinking about that.

_Axel, Axel, Axel, oh dear God, __**Axel!**_

He may have been screaming it too. He wasn't sure.

As his cock released the final dribbling spurts of fluid, Roxas became aware that Axel had slowed down a bit, his thrusts becoming leisurely. But when Roxas was finished, he suddenly picked up speed again, and rammed into Roxas _so fast so hard_ a few times – and then Roxas felt Axel come, too. Every throb inside him felt huge, and the spurts of hot fluid inside him felt…incredibly satisfying. Axel had taken him, and had deeply enjoyed it, and Roxas felt breathless with happiness as he accepted Axel's release within his body.

Roxas collapsed onto the couch, exhausted. He felt Axel pull out and get off the couch, and he wanted to touch him, to feel his body pressed close…but for the moment, there was nothing but tingling numbness in certain parts of him and the chill of the air against his damp skin. He was just pulling himself together enough to open his eyes and try to locate Axel…when the soft weight of a blanket was draped over him. At that, he _did_ open his eyes, turning his head to see Axel just settling himself – sitting on the floor beside the couch, near Roxas' head, draped in his open bathrobe again, water bottle in hand. He smiled tenderly at Roxas, who grinned back hazily. A large hand reached up and touched his face, caressing his cheek, brushing back his hair, and Roxas sighed. "You're so amazing…" His voice came out far rougher than he expected, and his throat hurt. It startled Roxas a bit, and he blinked in surprise. Axel grinned.

"You're pretty incredible yourself. Thirsty?"

Nodding, Roxas swallowed. He felt like he'd just gone for a long run, and he desperately needed a drink. With a wink, Axel lifted the water bottle…and took a long drink from it. Then he leaned over, cupping Roxas' face as his lips – cool and wet – pushed Roxas' mouth open. A mouthful of water was transferred sloppily to his mouth – not all of it made it inside, and several dribbles soaked his chin. And then, of course, he had some difficulty swallowing it with Axel's tongue still in his mouth, swirling together with his tongue deliciously. Fianlly, when he _did_ manage to swallow the water, Axel didn't seem to be done kissing him…and to be honest, Roxas was fine with that. He forgot about getting a drink for a minute and just met Axel's sensual kiss, responding to every pleasuring caress inside his mouth. _God_ he loved the way Axel kissed him. Especially now.

However, when Axel finally pulled back – his lips clinging for one last lingering press before parting from Roxas' with a soft sound – Roxas swallowed and realized he was still thirsty. He frowned a tiny bit. "That's not actually a very efficient way of getting a drink, is it?" He'd never realized. It always _seemed_ like a good idea…

Laughing softly, Axel shook his head and handed Roxas the water bottle. "Nope…it's more sexy than helpful."

Thankfully taking a long drink, Roxas sighed. "It's pretty sexy though…"

"With _you_, yeah," Axel agreed. "_Everything's _sexy with you."

Roxas felt himself flush, but he didn't mind anymore. Anyway, Axel's face was pretty red too – sweat darkening his hairline, with a rosy sex-flush over his cheeks, his nose…his chest, showing through the parted folds of the robe. _No, everything's sexy with __**you**__,_ Roxas wanted to argue, but then…Axel seemed to understand from the look in his eyes. Their gazes met again, and Axel leaned in to kiss him, and Roxas reached for him – a little awkwardly, because he was lying on his side and all, but he wanted to touch Axel, to be closer… The sweet pressure against his lips felt _so_ right, and Axel always tasted _so_ good, he never wanted it to end.

When Axel finally pulled back, Roxas didn't let him get far. His hand on Axel's neck _pulled_, keeping the man close. Nose to nose, Axel grinned at him. "Didn't I do a good enough job satisfying you, sweetheart?"

"Mmmm," Roxas purred. "You did a _great_ job. Just don't go so far away."

Red eyebrows inched up a bit. "I'm right here, Roxas. This isn't far." Not having words to argue with that, Roxas just frowned. Axel chuckled. "Are you a cuddler after sex? Want to cuddle?"

Arching an eyebrow, Roxas pointed out, "How would I know what I'm like after sex? This is only the second time I've _had_ it." Then, he couldn't help adding a final thought – "Cuddling would be fine, though." The idea of Axel lying beside him, close, touching…he wanted it as soon as he imagined it. "That would be okay."

His eyes shut briefly – Axel had kissed him on the tip of his nose with a smile. "All right then," the man murmured, rising and climbing onto the couch with him. Roxas scooted over to make room and turned to face Axel. It was a tight squeeze, and there weren't many places where his body wasn't pressed against Axel's. _Much better._

"How's this?" Axel asked, hugging him close.

Roxas sighed. "Perfect."

"Good." Then, after a pause, Axel added, "May I make a suggestion?"

"Hmm?"

"I just think we should exchange some phone numbers and addresses. So we can take this sort of thing…out of the current setting." His eyes glanced around the tiny dressing room wryly. "That is," he gazed at Roxas, a little question in his voice, "if you're okay with having an ongoing…_thing_…with a stripper…"

Roxas shut him up before he could get all insecure – by kissing him. Then, he murmured huskily, "I want to see you again. A lot more times, if you'll let me. And I would _love_ to see you outside of your job. I definitely want to have an ongoing _thing_ with you." _I want as much as you'll give me._ "I don't want this to end, yet." _Ever. Maybe…_

Then he grunted as Axel squeezed him tight, beaming. "All right then. You're invited to my place at your earliest convenience."

"And you're invited to _mine_ right after that," Roxas added happily.

"Deal," Axel agreed. Then he kissed Roxas again, and Roxas kissed him back, and it was more than wonderful.

It was perfect.

~o~

**Note to readers!** Hey guys! If you read this because you're into Axel and Roxas and that's pretty much it, well...thanks! I hope you liked it! :D But if you _also_ wonder if this Kurosora1984 lady has anything else to entertain you, and if you are even a little interested in _other_ guys getting their sexy romance on, check out my current original story on FP! Links in my profile! Thank you, dears! :D


End file.
